Vulgrim
'is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II. Overview Vulgrim is a demon merchant with extensive knowledge about the world after the Apocalypse. He accepts Souls as currency, which seem to feed his ever-growing hunger. In Darksiders 2, he also accepts gilt. Biography 'Death's Door Death comes to Vulgrim hoping to acquire a replacement for The Harvester while he is on a mission to eliminate a supposed rogue demon for Abaddon. In return Vulgrim demanded the tongue of a Leviathan, a deal that Death was able to collect on when he returned with not only the tongue of a Leviathan but the rest of the head as well. 'Darksiders' His primary role throughout the course of War's journey was to provide the Horseman with various goods, upgrades, items, and abilities, in exchange for Souls War had collected in his battles. War was instructed by the Charred Council to seek out Vulgrim, a demon who has fallen from the favor of the Destroyer and had for some time sought to do business with them. Vulgrim told War that the bulk of the Destroyer's power lay within his tower and to get there he would have to forge an alliance with the demon Samael, giving him the Earthcaller in exchange for souls. After War defeated Tiamat, Vulgrim offered War the ability to travel through his Serpent Holes, the means by which Vulgrim usedto get around, thus allowing War to get from one side of Destroyed City to the other instantly, but War must first allow Vulgrim to take a look at a Heart of the Chosen, recently ripped out of Tiamat. Vulgrim also bought Artifacts in trade for souls. 'Darksiders II' Vulgrim appeared to Death on his journey to restore mankind, preserving his role as a merchant. He can be summoned at special demon doors scattered over the realms by simply approaching them, after which Vulgrim will emerge from below the ground. He offers a unique range of items, most noticeably a selection of boxes which reward Death with random items of varying quality when opened. He also asked Death to bring him chapters from The Book of The Dead in exchange for keys to Death Vaults. Vulgrim Locations Vulgrim locations appear all over the Destroyed City and are strategically placed to benefit War's travels. For example as War approaches the Twilight Cathederal, if he turns right into a small walled area right outside the entrance, a Vulgrim Location will appear in front of him; a perfect place to stock up on upgrades, purchase some Consumables or cash in an Artifact or two. Usually Vulgrim Locations are surrounded by his small, fascinating chimes that cover the area and any paths leading up to the actual location. They are an angled spiral and contain a blue, glowing core which shines in the sun and darkness. The chimes also emit a high-pitched bell sound that can be heard from quite a distance away. Look out for these chimes and follow them to the location where Vulgrim should be waiting. At each Vulgrim Location there is a Serpent Hole, which Vulgrim allows War to use during his adventures to travel around the Destroyed City. He uses similar transportation in Darksiders II but the player is never able to use them. Personality During the course of the game Vulgrim is simply the demon merchant that provides War with various goods and upgrades so his personality isn't as developed as much as the other characters of the game though in his small appearances Vulgrim displays his character traits. He seems to be quite talkative and somewhat devious though being a demon the latter trait isn't something that someone wouldn't expect. Despite this Vulgrim seems to be fair and is always keeping his end of the bargain and actually trusts War, giving useful hints when a path is unaccessible. He is also sycophantic and will often flatter War with quotes such as "You are as wise as you are powerful.". Though at the same time he is rather blunt whenever War attempts to do something reckless and comments on it. Gallery Vulgrim.jpg|Vulgrim Concept Art. Vulgrim_In-game.jpg|The conniving Vulgrim. 1045012-darksiders 06.jpg Vulgrim2.jpg Vulgrim_render.jpg|A render. Vulgrim_render1.jpg Vulgrim_render2.jpg Vulgrim_render3.jpg de:Vulgrim Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Darksiders II: Death's Door Characters